Mixed Realities
by love is but an element
Summary: The balance of time is delicate and should generally never be tampered with. But what occurs when the space-time continuoum is disturbed by a twisted guy with weird hats? Confusion and dangerous situations. Adventure, Drama, Romance rating may change


_This story is for **Wing's Backside** because I feel like it. ENJOY!_

* * *

Heavy clouds hung above the ground, shadowing the dead land ominously. Laughter and the bustle of everyday life echoed weakly as forgotten memories through winding streets and abandoned homes. Small shops that had held fashionable clothes and delicious cuisine stood torched or laid scattered across the roads with windows no more than shards spread across stained pavement.

Looking up at the wrecked buildings, a young man sighed brokenly as he recalled the previous missions. No, this wasn't right. The world had at some point twisted into a disgustingly frightened and prejudice place. Where religion was considered to equal survival, and the children fought while adults hid away behind closed curtains. Where morals are seen only fitting in dreams, and where dreams generally result in broken bodies rather than hearts. What was worse was when battles were fought - the only thing the children could do was endlessly hope and pray so that survival to see tomorrow remained possible.

This was never meant to happen.

Yet it had.

--

Everywhere was white. The bleak sky overhead was white with heavy clouds, the ground that was shortly before coloured in the dirty grey that tinted all the earth was now covered in a soft white which was still falling from the skies Gracefully it fell, silence echoing through the wind as it carried the snow through the air, whipping through dead leaves and dying branches, encouraging the cold weather in its twisted dance.

It was perhaps the most beautiful scene ever witnessed by humans during such an early December day – the soft snow was untouched, with the sky still continuing to cover the ground with the pure whiteness. No buildings littered the horizon, nor did an unforgiving sun try and melt away the winterland that had fallen. Yet, as known to all, beauty never lasts for as long as one wants it.

The silence that had once been so welcoming was pierced with a sudden cry filled with anguish and feebleness.

"YUU-CHAN!! I'm TIRED!! Can we please stop?"

And then again with the sudden noise of a sword being withdrawn and being swung towards its intended victim, almost immediately followed by a large scream of fright.

Sitting on a fallen log, he placed his reddened face in his hands. Weariness filled his body as he allowed himself a short break from the endless walking they had endured for the past several days. Though the beauty was awe-inspiring and a far cry from the ever dreary scenery he usually encountered, Allen realised that unless they quickened their pace they wouldn't arrive before they were either buried alive in a mountain of snow or one of them was skewered repeatedly through the stomach.

Sighing in exasperation at his friends' antics, Allen stared tiredly as his two companions argued at each other. It was obvious what was going to happen, and if anything he just didn't want to get caught up in it, for he knew what would happen to _him_ if he interfered with _their_ battles.

But God appeared to be ignoring simple requests like this and allowed Lavi to hide behind him in a defensive manner, fear evident in his eyes as he agitatedly watched an extremely annoyed samurai stalk towards him with his weapon unsheathed. An aura of destruction radiated off of him as he glared down at his victim, an uncontrollable desire to watch said prey's blood pool from his broken body slowly fuelling his actions and causing him to forget about the obstacle between him and Lavi until it stood up and glared straight at him.

"What do you think you're doing, Kanda?"

He awoke from his trance only to direct his glare at the boy before him who now stood between him and his ultimate goal – to kill the son-of-a-bitch who had caused him so much annoyance for far too long to go unpunished. In an attempt to pass the boy, he tried to manoeuvre around him only to be stopped by a strong grip on his arm. Remaining still but not looking away from Lavi, he spoke with a steady voice.

"Get the fuck off me, Beansprout."

No one said anything else. The peaceful silence had once been returned, but was now tainted by the heavy atmosphere that fell upon the group. In a heroic action to save his friend, Lavi slowly started to shuffle away from the samurai, terror evident in his large, green eye. Then, he began preparing himself in an odd fashion, leaving both boys across from him looking bewildered as he began clicking his neck and wrists before doing the most unbelievable thing they thought possible.

He jumped in front of them, turned Allen fully around towards Kanda, and pushed the taller of the two towards the other, resulting in a quick squeal of surprise to escape cold lips.

Tumbleweed that had been rolling across the white fields now stood still in front of the crickets that now sat watching from a nearby rock.

Why he did this, he had no clue. He just thought that through embarrassing Yuu-chan, perhaps he could make him numb enough to run away with Allen to their predestined village before anything else happened. However, now he thought this through, he saw the repercussions of such actions. One, Allen was now trapped by a very pissed off samurai, two, the nearest village was 2 days away, and three, he risked making it worse by shrieking in a fan-girl manner because whether he liked Allen or not, they both looked so cute lying there in the snow, both their cheeks red from either awkwardness or the cold he wasn't sure.

"Lavi," came a quiet whisper from Allen as he continued to gaze up at Kanda, who had still yet to move.

In slight apprehension he responded with, "Yeh, Moyashi-chan?"

Both Kanda and Allen turned around, death evident on both their faces as they glared at him in what can only be called restrained rage. Knowing this to be his cue to run away, Lavi eeped before turning around quickly and hightailing it towards a village he knew was not too far away. Who knew two hormonal boys lying in the snow in a suggestive position could be so angry?

As they watched him run away, they took pleasure in knowing that even if he escaped now they still had a chance to kill him while fighting future akuma - 'friendly fire' might just _accidentally_ occur in the heat of battle…

However, that didn't solve the situation they were in now, because not only had Kanda not gotten off Allen, but Allen had yet to complain about the close proximity they were in.

"S-So…"

"So."

Almost in defeat, Kanda looked at the boy beneath him, aware of his desire towards him now being anything but well hidden.

"Fuck it."

Turning to question his choice of words, Allen was quickly silenced by chapped lips pushing softly against his own. Bewildered, he remained remotely still until Kanda pulled his face away from the other, an unreadable look in his eyes and his hands now placed next to his face, softly smoothing away the hair that had been blown. Once he comprehended the actions, Allen began to panic.

_No_, he thought in hardly contained fear as Kanda looked at him in worry, _I_ _can't do this. I'm going to marry the woman I love. I'm going to have a family. I'm going-_

Moist lips were placed against his, enticing a large moan to escape his mouth as Kanda began to stroke his cheek and neck softly.

_- to completely let him win me over._

* * *

Jasmine: YAY!! You have no idea what I had to do to write this.

Yuuki-kun: And right now I don't particularly care.

Usagi-chan: Hey! Stop picking on her! – beats up Usagi-kun-

Hona-kun + Shiyoma-chan: - sweatdrop –

Jasmine: Anyway… REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
